Yuuki Kuran
by Scattered Kaleidoscope
Summary: Yuuki's musings and coming to terms with what it means to be Kuran Princess. A little drabble- sorry its not very long. 3 I promise to write more VK fanfics! Kaname/Yuuki  KanaYuki


I adore Yuuki. I truly do. So, in retrospect, I thought I would do a few fan fictions of my obsession. Sorry that this is one is regrettably not as long as I had wished for it to be. T^T. Either way, I thought best to start out with Yuuki finally accepting Kaname, and accepting who she is.

Her auburn locks flowed in the wind, her wine red eyes looking to the sunset on the horizon. In her hand clenched the Artemis staff given to her by her adoptive father. A sigh blew into the wind, and softly she smiled to the horizon. All her human life, she had been losing something. Or had already lost something important to her being. Now she knew what it was- her vampiric nature of which life had given her gladly. She finally knew who she was. Her name was Yuuki Kuran. She was the daughter- the only daughter of her mother Juuri and her father Haruka Kuran.

Her brother was Kaname Kuran. She was a Pureblood Vampire- of the royal family in the Vampire Society. The royal family that controlled all the vampires- even the Vampire Council. She was Princess Kuran of her world. Her eyes hinted to sadness and she held the staff up to the sky as rain dripped from the clouds above. Though the sun lit up the sky, the rain fell gladly. A smile lit her lips and softly, the dark brown haired woman whispered the wind,

"I am the Princess Kuran."

The wind carried her words along the air waves to the academy below her. Cross Academy to be precise. Her "home" away from her true home. So many things had happened there, to be perfectly honest. She had met the man that held half of her heart- Zero Kiryuu. Zero was a descendant of the Vampire Hunters. Moments later, he had made a promise to her to kill all of the Purebloods, including her. Especially the Kurans.

Her grip tightened, and her eyes darkened. Her lips slipped into a sad frown, and she sighed once more. Her sadness vibrated along the air and she saw the Night Class below look up at her- their future Queen. She didn't care, however, and kept her eyes back onto the sky above as dawn lit up the academy. She took a light step forward, the wind swiftly changing. Her long, dark brown locks blew against her, spreading out in front of her and framing her beautiful face.

She highly resembled her mother- or so she had been told recently. Among her hair, she held her father's strong, kind gaze. Her thoughts then turned to Rido Kuran. Her forsaken, evil, bastard of an uncle. He had put her loved ones and herself into danger- especially her Onii-sama. Her eyes flashed a brief red, and the grass near her feet blew its self to a crisp and she sighed softly, calming herself down.

The ten years her mother had given her were not an illusion, nor were they fake. Her mother, her kind, loving, strong mother Juuri Kuran had sacrificed herself and had given her a human life in sealing her vampiric genes. She had wanted Yuuki to have a pleasurable life- one where she could cry and be happy in a world all new to her. She could be herself without being put under pressure of the Pureblood lineage. A tear fell from Yuuki's wine red eyes- proof of her Kuran line.

"Kaname…"

Her voice trailed off as she whispered her brother's name. He was her entire world- her only love. She adored him and yearned and thirsted for his blood and body. She lusted for him as much as she loved him without compare. Her eyes narrowed, and her smile lit up her face once more. A kind, happy smile to light up her strong, warm eyes.

Yuuki Kuran now knew her place- her one true home.

Yuuki Kuran was the Princess Kuran.

She was the future Queen of the Vampires.

She was future wife to Kaname Kuran, her brother, her future King.

She was the Pureblood.

She was Juuri's image.

She was Haruka's strong gaze.

She was their daughter.

She was the academy's protector.

She was the Princess.

She was the beloved of her kind.

She was the Savior.

She was Yuuki Kuran, Pureblood Princess.

Yuuki smiled as she gazed down at her peers- well, her subjects. The Night Class fell to their knees in a deep, low bow as she descended from the hill, and walked towards them. Behind the Night Class stood Kaname Kuran- her brother and lover.

He held out his hand, and for once, she did not hesitate.

Yuuki took his hand, and smiled to the Night Class Aristocrats.

Yuuki Kuran was home.


End file.
